1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystalline medium, a liquid crystal display panel using the same, and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystalline medium which is capable of being applied to a polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology, a liquid crystal display panel using the same, and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology has been developed recently in the field of liquid crystal display panels. Polymerizable monomers are added into a liquid crystal layer, and would be arranged by the liquid crystal molecules when an electric field is applied. These arranged monomers are polymerized into alignment polymers under exposure of heat or irradiation of ultraviolet. The alignment polymers is for aligning liquid crystal molecules, especially when no electric field is applied to the LCD panel.
However, not all the liquid crystalline media are suitable for being applied to PSA technology. Therefore, it is very important to develop a liquid crystalline medium not only suitable for being applied to PSA technology but also having good optical performance of the liquid crystal display panel.